sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wave of Domination
Wave of Domination, previously known as Yellowstone, is an action platformer game made by a ten year old senior game developing member, Rockyroad797. Story The Evil Mob of Archery Thugs from the Caribbean Islands have used their strength and enmity to capture the ruins of the Old Parts of the forgotten ruins of the Block Pug County Canyon in the Ornament Valley. They are using it as their hideout land and plan to destroy every place in United States to enhance their conquering skills. Soon, their spawn will become large, and the whole world will be in intense threat. It is up to you, Blockhead Buster, to protect your nation from an evil spawn of monsters which tend to commit destruction, in a way of collecting keys and shutting switches and solving puzzles to finally end the war of Overwhelming. Objective The player has to crack puzzles, avoid traps and hit switches, to unlock various other areas. Doing this repeatedly may finally unlock the last puzzle room, which may have a switch to break the burst tiles preventing people from entering the door. The puzzle comes in a sequence like this - * Find a key * Then unlock a door * Hit that switch * A tile will break * Go into that area * Find another key * Open another door * Find a switch again * Break a tile * Go there * Find a switch * Which may be a trap. So don't touch it. * Find a key over there. A puzzle sequence which is repeated in a confusing way. It is hard to guess which switch breaks which tile. So exploring is the vital key. Review Review written by Flumpisback on 15 | 10 | 17 Wave Of Domination is an interesting game. The level composition hearkens back to the old days of Sploder when the new assets for the Platformer creator first emerged. Games with this style, plastered with colours and saturated prefabs were all the rage until gloomy puzzle plats came around (and after that we saw an explosive rebirth of this old style in the form of graphics, games bursting with random visual effects and colours became commonplace yet again)However, while the visual direction of the game is stylized and nostalgic, the gameplay lacks direction. For example, within the first level of the game the player is tasked with opening multiple doors and burst tiles. Immediately the player is overwhelmed with objectives, however the map is too linear to make exploring enjoyable. This theme of linearity is conveyed through the art direction as well, which, while interesting, isn't really diversified throughout the game. In Wave of Domination you can expect to see the same style of scenery throughout, across all paths no variation is seen and thus very little atmosphere or story is established. This makes it hard to differentiate one objective from another. Which switch do I hit to destroy this burst tile? Where do I go? While playing I found myself running around jumping at things in hopes of hitting a switch. Some of which were hidden behind trees, and due to the lack of a narrative or visual guidance it made the game a trial and error affair. How could this be improved? In future Rocky should strive to give his games a focus. The game was too ambitious, with several different objectives, but no real defined tone for each one. Instead he littered awkward traps and fetch objectives across the game. Even without a fleshed out narrative some Banjo Kazooie style NPCs spread thematically throughout the level offering hints and rewards would be appreciated. And if you choose to not hold the player's hand at all, never place an objective in a place they couldn't possibly have had foresight on. 6/10, without the randomness of the gameplay this could have been a solid action game. And if you chose that randomness to be involved deliberately the visual style should follow suit.